Commercially available display panels such as liquid crystal display panels and organic light emitting display panels typically have light leakage problems. The problems become more severe for flexible display panels or display panels which are convertible between a flat display mode and a curved display mode. Common techniques for improving light leakage problem include usage of a wider black matrix. However, these techniques reduce aperture ration of the display panel.